


Nearly Brought Me to My Knees

by MellytheHun



Series: You Were Only 17 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun/pseuds/MellytheHun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was asked on Tumblr for a sequel to So Sweet with a Mean Streak. Ask, and you shall receive...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nearly Brought Me to My Knees

Stiles loves getting people in trouble — truly, it’s a favorite pastime. There was one time in elementary school that he told a classmate, Danny, that the phrase “take a shit,” was equivalent to “take a bow.” Danny told some girl to take a shit after she made a dozen origami swans in art class and she cried for ten minutes. He had to get picked up from the principal’s office by his disgruntled mother and has not been keen on Stiles since. 

And Danny didn’t even particularly deserve that — Stiles just loves watching people get in trouble. 

He likes to watch the mighty, iron fist of justice descend and smite his enemies. He likes to allow people to dig deeper and deeper holes for themselves before he sics authority on them. He likes the sentencing to be devastating and lasting. So, watching _others_ get in trouble — perfect fun.

_Getting_ in trouble? Not so much.

And that’s why he’s running through a backstreet with a devastatingly handsome Derek Hale. Because, while Derek’s ass looks _incredible_ in those jeans while he’s jumping that fence, Stiles gets the feeling that ass will lose its appeal behind Juvie walls.

"Derek!"

Derek turns his head over the back of his broad shoulder as he runs, smiling gorgeously, mischief twinkling in his kaleidoscope eyes.

"Someone called _the police_!” Stiles exclaims.

"It’s just plastic forks!" Derek laughs, "It’ll be fine! Come on!"

Stiles throws himself over the fence just as a police car rolls by, disappearing into the back of someone’s private backyard before being spotted. Luckily it’s two in the morning and no one is lounging by the pool to catch them trespassing.

Once they’re sure the patrol cars have lost their trail, they start walking in the direction of Stiles’ house. The night is dark and some of the streets are poorly lit. It never ceases to amaze Stiles how Derek’s eyes cast light into the night, irises swirling like incandescent smoke. 

Eyes that are staring directly into his.

Stiles trips over a crack in the sidewalk.

"Stiles," Derek groans, catching him.

Stiles gives a breathless, nervous laugh and says, “I — I’ve never done anything like that before.”

"Pulled a prank?" Derek asks, astonished.

As Stiles gets himself upright, Derek reaches for his hand and twines their fingers together. Stiles feels the back of his neck and the tips of ears heat up because Derek Hale is _holding his hand_ and he’ll just never get used to this.

"Uh, no, dude — I’ve pulled pranks. I just do _normal people_ pranks, you know, like telling Scott that his pie smells funny and then smashing his face in it when he leans over to sniff it. You are a whole different creature.”

Derek smiles like that’s a compliment. Stiles rolls his eyes and can’t help the grin that splits across his face. He adds,

"So, yeah — no, I meant I’ve never _run from the police_ before.”

"Oh," Derek says, "That makes a lot more sense."

"Ya think?" Stiles sasses.

Derek shoves Stiles amiably with his shoulder and Stiles bumps him back. Derek’s eyes traipse over Stiles’ covered shoulder, then up his neck and onto his face. His eyes twinkle reverently and the streetlamp over him flickers and buzzes, giving him a makeshift halo. Stiles lets out a breath that had gotten caught somewhere in his throat.

There’s a lot of stuff Stiles knew about Derek before they had any kind of proper conversation, but he knows a lot more now.

Like, Derek has never had a blueberry, because he used to think they were poisonous (there was an implication in that story that his older sister may have fooled him into believing that). Now he won’t eat one because he’s made it to seventeen years old and he wears it like a bizarre badge of honor. He won’t try a blueberry just for the sole purpose of being able to say he has never had a blueberry. 

Derek likes lying beneath Stiles when they make out. Stiles always thought Derek would want to crowd on top of him, his big muscles and eager mouth in control. He found out pretty quickly though that Derek likes to be able to run his hands all down Stiles’ back and grasp onto where his back arches. He has some submissive tendencies he really only shows to Stiles. And Stiles _really_ likes that.

He loves oldies music un-ironically, he never puts his baby cousin to bed on time because she likes to watch re-runs of Cheers and Derek does too and he a bit of an adrenaline junkie. He wants to sky dive on his twentieth birthday, he puts way too much wasabi on his sushi and he likes to test how many stairs on a case he can jump over. It sometimes gives Stiles heart palpitations. 

And then sometimes Derek will get this look in his eyes. It’s like a color all its own. It glistens and shifts, makes his eyes look wide and lidded at the same time and it lights up his whole face. The look only happens when he’s staring at Stiles and it’s a struggle in his head. He’s wondering whether or not it’s worth it to shut his eyes long enough to kiss Stiles, because he doesn’t want to look away. (Derek always decides it’s worth it to close his eyes long enough to kiss him, but the debate always happens first.)

Like it’s happening now.

Stiles steps in front of Derek and wraps his lanky arms over Derek’s shoulders, pulling their bodies close and kissing him deeply. Derek’s kisses are more than romantic; they are so full of longing. Like he never stops pining. His lips move so gently, but with such purpose and his tongue is so soft while it strokes and moves against Stiles’.

Derek’s hands slide up Stiles’ back, brushing his hands over Stiles’ shoulder blades. Stiles arches his back to press himself more against Derek, always wanting to get closer, to feel more. 

When Derek pulls away, he lets his hands fall down Stiles’ sides and hook in his jeans’ belt loops. He smiles and says,

"You should get home now. Your dad will probably be off duty soon."

Stiles nods and asks,

"You still want me to stay after tomorrow and go to the game?"

"Of course!" Derek replies, "My mom’s counting on it."

Stiles’ face heats up with nerves. Derek chuckles; he says that Stiles’ skin practically glows when he blushes, that it radiates all down his face and neck. Stiles knows that and hates it, but Derek seems to really love it. 

"Alright. I’ll see you then."

Derek pulls on Stiles’ jeans to tug him closer and kisses him sweetly again before parting. He starts off in the direction of his house and Stiles walks up the drive into his.

He goes upstairs, keeping the lights off as he goes and using his phone as a light so as not to give away his alibi to the neighbors. He strips out of his clothes and, chilly in his boxers, goes to jump into bed.

Only to feel something move beneath his sheet.

He jumps up and turns his bedroom light on, but sees nothing. He pulls the fitted mattress sheet off the corner of the mattress and drags it down.

There are hundreds of pennies spread over his mattress.

He takes his phone out and texts;

**Stiles: DEREK**

**Stiles: DID YOU DO THIS?????**

**Stiles: DID YOU FILL MY BED WITH PENNIES?????**

**Stiles: WHY ARE YOU THIS WAY????**

**Stiles: WHAT DOES THIS MEAN????**

**Stiles: WHEN DID YOU EVEN FIND THE TIME TO DO THIS???**

**Derek: I just like u**

Stiles has to collect five dollars in pennies off his bed before he’s able to finally get under the covers. He grumbles fondly to himself about Derek being a dork who is stupid and he doesn’t even get why he likes him.

+

As the entire Hale clan is being ushered into the gymnasium with a hoard of students and parents, Stiles realizes they draw a lot of attention. 

Mrs. Hale insisted he get a basketball tank top so he can match Derek’s, even though he’s not on the team. He gets one that matches Derek’s number and pretends that it was totally coincidental. 

As they’re walking to the bleachers, Stiles hears Jackson’s voice behind them, talking to Danny angrily.

"Yeah, and then my mom called the fuckin’ cops because she swore she saw two hooded figures walking around the yard!"

"Was she right?" Danny asks.

Jackson replies heatedly, “I have _no idea_ , because when we turned on the lights, all that was out there was like… _a thousand_ plastic forks.”

"What?"

” _All_ over the front yard!” Jackson tells him, “They were stuck everywhere! They were in the fuckin’ tree, and stuck in rows over the _entire_ front lawn.”

"That’s… weird."

Stiles pretends to scratch at his chin to cover his mouth and keep from laughing out loud. Mrs. Hale gives him a knowing look and shakes her head disapprovingly, even though her smile is fond. Stiles clears his throat and grins at her.

Once they’re seated, the team comes out and Derek’s eyes find him right away. This incredible smile spreads over Derek’s face like a sunrise - he’s so over the moon, it may as well be tattooed across his forehead. Stiles wonders how he went all this time never knowing.

Then his eyes flash distinctly to Stiles’ bare shoulders and he stops in his tracks. His face goes a little red, his lips a little slack and then he gets knocked in the head with a basketball.

Stiles laughs and Derek looks torn between scowling at Stiles for laughing and chasing after Isaac for throwing the ball at him when he could see how distracted he was. 

He eventually decides to smile dreamily at Stiles and then get loudly reprimanded by the coach.

And he’d feel bad about that, but Stiles did always like watching people get in trouble.


End file.
